A Different Side
by Ms.Indecisive
Summary: Princess Zelda is tired of being the princess, and decides to explore a different side a the world. A side she has never seen. Read and Review and eat a cookie!
1. Precious Princess

Princess Zelda waved to the villagers in Castle Town. They clapped and cheered whenever she went by. The people of Hyrule were always very respectful, but there were some…odd ones.

The odd ones normally lurked around Telma's Bar. Telma didn't like it when those men cam into her bar, but business was business.

"Oh my goodness!" said the leader of the little pack, Jisell. "It's the princess! Let us bow down to the almighty!"

The rest of the gang snickered as they plopped down on the ground and started to bow. Zelda rolled her eyes, and turned to the polite crowd.

"Hey, Prinnnncccccccessssssssssssss!" cried Jisell. "Pleeeaaaassssseeee don't ignore me!"

"Pay no attention to him." Zelda muttered under her breath. She focused even harder on the good crowd. She noticed that fear had spread on the villagers' faces.

"What is the matter?" she addressed Castle Town.

Zelda didn't receive an answer, but was instead knocked the ground. On top of her was Jisell, with his eyes showing how out of it he was.

"PRINCESS ZELDA!"

"Get off of me!"

"Oh, you're a funny little princess, aren't you?" taunted Jisell. "Now, do you have any spare rupees? Of course you do! You are th-"

A firm hand grabbing the back of his clothes and throwing him to the ground interrupted Jisell.

A tall, blonde man with a muscular body knelt down next to the princess. He extended out his calloused hand that was used for sword work.

"Need a hand?" he asked. Zelda nodded and let him help her up.

"Thank you Link." Link smiled his pretty boy smile and turned back to Jisell.

"I'm going to make it clear that you never cross her path again. If you do, you know who's going to be waiting for you."

Jisell nodded as Link pulled out his sword. He pulled out the sword as a threat to Jisell and to show off a little bit to Zelda.

Zelda shook her crowned head and looked back at the crowd. The group of villagers admired Link. The women looked absolutely charmed. Link was quite the handsome swordsman, and seeing him made the young girls dream of having a hero rescue them.

"Well, as always, the harvest has been coming-"

"Link! Over here! LINK!" screamed the adoring fans. Link turned around, acting humble, as Russell had always taught him to be.

_Here we go again._ Zelda sighed as Link went through the same process he did every time. Even though he was made for bravery, Link was a little shy in front of a crowd.

He took off his hat, and smiled at the ground. This drove the crowd even crazier. Zelda shook her auburn hair, and turned back to the castle.

"Hey, princess!" came the whisper of a dark voice. The princess turned and found herself looking at Jisell, who was sitting in an alley.

"Next time you're without your boyfriend guarding you every precious little second, you won't be as lucky. Goddesses forbid you break a nail."

Princess Zelda grumbled as she threw her head back. She stepped off the platform to leave when Link grabbed her shoulder.

"Be careful! There's a loose brick!" Zelda stared at Link to see if he was joking, but he was completely sincere.

"I don't need your help." Zelda continued stepping off.

Unfortunately, Zelda's foot caught that loose brick and she tripped. She landed on the ground with a solid thud.

"Are you alright?" asked Link as he knelt down to her. She didn't look at him, but instead looked at her hand.

"Yes, but I think I broke-" she started to say, but stopped once she heard Jisell's laughter.

"Today's just not your day."

At the castle doors, Link said goodbye to Zelda.

"Well, good night your highness." Link knew that the princess hated that term and thought that saying it would make her smile. She hadn't been smiling that whole day. Little did he know, that just made her angrier.

Now would be the time when Link would kiss her gloved hand and spin her once. Then, they would leave each other.

But tonight, Zelda walked inside the castle and shut the door. Link sighed, hopped on Epona, and rid off to Ordon.

Zelda walked tiredly up to her bedroom chamber. The rich satin and silks that swarmed around the room normally soothed her bothered her. The jewelry and china decorated her room made her even more troubled.

The princess looked into the mirror and saw a royal highness. The perfectly styled hair, which took hours to perfect, hung down in braids.

Zelda took off her gloves and assessed the damage. _Hey, not too bad. It almost looks… natural._

Her hands were so different compared to Link's. He had rough, calloused hands that had been worked to death. He hands were smooth and squishy, since she had never worked a day in her life.

The memories of her day rushed past her.

"_Need a hand?"_

"_Well, good night your highness."_

"_Next time you're without your boyfriend guarding you every precious little second, you won't be as lucky. Goddesses forbid you break a nail."_

She was always the damsel in distress. Zelda looked into her ruby encrusted mirror.

Things needed to change.


	2. Getting Started

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I liked how they gave helpful advice. You guys are so sweet. Ha-ha, I am very sorry. I know I can have horrid grammar sometimes. XD I will try to work on it! Fanfiction is also being VERY stupid and not letting me put in lines. :(  
**

Princess Zelda looked through her closet. Nothing but silks and dresses. None of these clothes would pass her off as a regular girl! She suddenly had an idea. Her maid Tama would have something!

Zelda grabbed a lit candle and walked to the bedroom chamber down the hall. She tapped once on the door.

Tama immediately opened the door. Tama was an older woman with her messy black hair always in a bun. Her nails were bitten down and her hands were calloused. _Why must everyone have calloused hands?_

"Yo-your majesty!" squeaked Tama with a quick curtsy. Zelda smiled her well-practiced smile.

"Tama, I have not been feeling well lately. May I please have some herbal tea? I love your recipe."

Tama nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

The princess moved swiftly into the room. She headed towards a small dresser. _How could anybody possibly keep all of his or her clothes in this small little dresser?_ Zelda sorted through the clothes and took a dark blue tunic and black tights. She also took a pair of sandals.

Zelda hurried back into her bedroom and threw the clothes underneath her bed.

A soft knock landed on Zelda's door. Tama hurried in and placed the cup on a nearby table. She ran out of the door and shut it.

Zelda grabbed the clothes and quickly changed into the tunic. She went to put on the tights when a quick thought crossed her mind.

_I have never worn pants before._

Zelda looked at the pants and tried to figure them out. She put one of her legs in the leg of the pants and immediately felt uncomfortable. Never had she felt something wrap around her skin this tightly!

Princess Zelda grunted as she put the other leg through. She hopped on one leg and tumbled to the ground. Her head popped up, hoping that nobody had heard the crash.

Silence.

Zelda pulled her pants on when she was on the ground. They felt very strange. _Wait a minute…_

She realized she put the pants on backwards.

After successfully changing, Zelda felt looser. She wasn't wearing a corset underneath her clothes or another set of clothes underneath her original pair!

Just a tunic and a pair of pants. Odd.

Zelda looked into the mirror. Of course! How could she have forgotten? She would still look like herself!

Not for long.

The princess felt inspired by Tama's appearance. She clipped her nails very shortly and at weird angles. She rubbed off any sort of perfume with a wet towel. Her braids came out and she washed the makeup off of her face. Still, those blue eyes and that brown hair would have to change.

Zelda summoned her powers and focused hard. She closed her eyes and pleaded to the goddesses. Luckily, Zelda had practiced her powers before.

When she had opened her eyes, Zelda found her appearance very different. Her eyes were now green and her hair was a reddish blonde color. She turned around.

"Thank you." somebody said out loud. Zelda spun around, looking for the mysterious voice, but couldn't find it. _Wait a minute…_

"Is that me?" asked Zelda out loud. It was her! Her voice sounded much higher.

Zelda whipped her hair into a messy bun and took out her gold earrings. She looked for something ordinary to wear. Nothing but gold, silver, and pearls.

"Wait a minute, Link's gift!" she said to herself, feeling scared by her new voice. While in the market, Zelda has bought a pair of light blue hoops for him. She wasn't so sure she wanted to give it to him anymore.

Once Zelda put the hoops in, she grabbed her dark gray cloak and went to leave the castle.

With one last quick look at the mirror, Zelda smiled at her new look._ If only Midna could see me now!_

Zelda hurried out of the castle grounds, a little upset that none of the guards had noticed her leaving. These guards were supposed to be protecting royalty! Ironically, they were the most useless men in Hyrule. Only Link was considered…

_Stop it Zelda! This isn't about Link, this is about you! _

Princess Zelda walked into Castle Town. Now, where could she find some work? She hurried downtown, noticing that almost every shop was closed. Except…

Telma's Bar.

Zelda walked swiftly into the bar and spotted the round redheaded woman at the counter. She walked carefully, afraid that somebody would spot her, and call her out. Then, it would be game over!

"Hello sugar," said Telma, "Would you like a drink?" Zelda felt nearly touched that someone would be so sweet.

"Uh, no thank you." Zelda replied. Telma raised an eyebrow.

"Then what would you come her for? This _is_ a _drinking_ bar, sweetheart." Zelda's face went red and she heard a woman's voice chuckling.

"Y-yes, I know." Zelda stammered. "I saw a 'help wanted' sign out front and I was hoping that I could have a job."

"Oh, well, let me have a look at you." replied the bar owner. Telma walked over and eyed Zelda suspiciously.

"Give me your hand." Telma demanded suddenly. Zelda could feel a trickle of sweat go down her neck. Did she see the triforce sign?

"Just as I thought." murmured Telma. "You've never worked a day in your life! Well that has to change, honey."

Zelda let out a sigh of relief. Telma went behind the bar and threw her an apron.

"You start tomorrow. Now, where are you staying?" Telma asked.

"Well, I, just came from out of town and I," Zelda began sputtering. She hadn't planned out the details yet.

"You can stay here. We have rooms upstairs. Not many know that this can also be a boarding house."

"Wait a minute Telma," said a woman's voice. It was the same woman who chuckled earlier. She came up to the bar. The woman looked about as old as Zelda. "I sleep in one of those rooms and you stay in the other."

"I know Ashei, that's why she'll be staying with you."

"What? No, no, no. That's not fair."

Telma shrugged. "My bar, my rules. Now go show her your room. I hope you two learn to be good friends."

Ashei grumbled as she headed towards a hidden door. Zelda followed and they went upstairs. It was an attic-like room with two beds. Ashei's clothes and sketches were scattered everywhere.

"There you are." said Ashei, as she stormed back downstairs. Zelda sat down on her bed and quickly found herself falling asleep.


End file.
